Noah Styles
Noah Vincenzo Luca Styles (born; July 13, 2003) is an English-Italian Model, actor, singer, songwriter. and producer. He became famous as a child actor for his role as Kevin McCallister in the family comedy Home Alone (2013) and its sequel Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (2015). He is also known for his roles in The Impossible (2012), Parental Guidance (2012), St. Vincent (2014), Midnight Special (2016), The Good Son (2016), The Nutcracker (2016), The Book Of Henry (2017), and Stephen King's feature film It (2017). He is regarded as the most successful child actor since Shirley Temple. In 2015 he was dubbed as the world's most handsome boy. He was featured on Forbes twenty times, the cover of Rolling Stones magazine ten times, Vogue Magazine eighteen times, GQ Magazine fifthteen times, and many more. Preceded by his first debut single, ''"Youth" ''which was released on May 17, 2015. His debut album, ''My Youth was released on June 3, 2015. Early Life Luca Alexander Vincenzo Styles was born on 13 July 2003 in Milan, Italy. He is the only son of Rose Gallo, an architect and Harry Styles, a singer who rose to fame as being a member of One Direction. His parents we under the age of 13 when he was born. Styles was raised in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, where his father resided and his maternal grandparents moved after his birth. One of his earliest memories is of going to a Maroon 5 concert in Manchester, England in 2007. He attended Hermitage Primary School from age 4 to age 6, at age 7 he began attending Bishop Ryan School For The Arts, a school for child stars and atheletes, which provided tutors for kids that were away from home a lot. Styles' parents split up when he was six. As a child, Styles loved singing, his go-to karaoke songs were Tiny Dancer by Elton John, Harder To Breathe by Maroon 5 and Lose Yourself by Eminem. His favourite artists when he was young included Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, Maroon 5, OneRepublic, and Eminem (it is proclaimed that Styles was a massive hip-hop fan in his younger years). Career 2006 - 2011: Beginning ' In August 2006, was spotted by photographer and model scout, Alex Hutchinson. Hutchinson took pictures of Styles for a project that would appear in an opening gallery, this picture would give Styles fame. The picture is known as "The Boy In The Park". Styles began acting at age five. His first role included a stage production at a comedy club. The play was a huge success mainly due to Styles. In 2009, Styles was chosen to be in OneRepublic's music video for their single "All The Right Moves", filming took place in England. He made his big-screen debut portraying the character of Thomas Bennett in the disaster-drama film ''The Impossible (2012), starring Ewan Mcgregor, Naomi Watts, and Tom Holland. He played the role of Turner Simmons in the family-comedy film Parental Guidence (2012), starring Billy Crystal, Bette Midler, Marisa Tomei, and Tom Everett Scott. It was this film that Styles was noticed as an on-screen presence. '''2012 - Present: Breakthrough and musical career Styles rose to fame with his lead role of Kevin McCallister in the blockbuster Christmas film Home Alone (2013), where he was reunited with Parental Guidance ''writer and director Joe Syracuse. He was nominated and won a Golden Globe Award, an American Comedy Award and, a Young Artist Award for his role as Kevin McCallister. In 2013, Styles signed with Interscope Records and released an EP titled ''Missing You, In 2014, Styles hosted Saturday Night Live, ''he wrote two songs titled "Fool's Gold" and "Clouds" which appeared on One Direction's album, Four. He starred as Oliver in the film, ''St. Vincent ''(2014), for which he won for Best On-Screen Duo at the MTV Movie Awards. This same year Styles is signed to Capital Records. He reprised his role of Kevin McCallister in the sequel, ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (2015), for which he was nominated for a MTV Movie Award. He had a recurring role on the TV show Master Of Sex from 2015-2016'', which he played Johnny Masters. He starred as Walter in a short film titled ''Framed: The Adventures Of Zion Man ''(2015). Styles released his debut album titled ''My Youth ''in June 2015, which he claimed many awards for, and it went triple platinum. He played the role of Alton Mayer in the thriller ''Midnight Special (2016), he also starred as Henry in the drama-thriller film, The Good Son (2016), he won an MTV Movie Award in the category for Best Villain for his performance. He played Anthony in The Confirmation (2016), and starred in another short film titled A Fish Out Of Water (2016). He also appeared, in a filmed version of The Nutcracker as the title role in 2016, which was staged by Peter Martins from the 1954 George Balanchine New York City Ballet version of the work. He also starred in Panic! At The Disco's music video for the single LA Devotee. Styles starred in the films, The Book Of Henry ''(2017) as Henry Carpenter, ''It ''(2017) as Bill Denbrough. He guest hosted Jimmy Kimmel: Live when his son had heart surgery. He also released his second album ''Strawberries & Cigarettes ''this year. Him and Jake Paul have trademarked the saying "Rise N' Be Original" Shortened to "RNBO". Personal Life Styles said that he has been diagnosed with ADHD and was prescribed medication for the condition at the age of 5-years-old. Styles has a very close relationship with youtuber Jake Paul, whom he met in November 2013 at an event in California. '''Relationships' Sabrina Thompson He dated model Sabrina Thompson from October 2013 to April 2014. It's been said that she cheated on him, many fans believed this because the song "Fool's Gold" was written after their breakup. As well as the song "Plastic Rose". Meika Woollard He dated Model Meika Woollard in 2013, they dated again from January 2015 to August 2015. Lilia Buckingham He briefly dated Indiana Massara in 2018. He has an on and off relationship with dancer and actress Lilia Buckingham since December 2016, as of August 2019, they are dating. Indiana Massara It was rumoured that he was dating model Lilly Chee in 2019, but the rumours stopped when he got back together with Buckingham, he was also rumoured to have dated Maddie Ziegler. Controversies 2017 After the release of the song There For You and Strawberries & Cigarettes, ''fans were curious if the lines that imply Styles smoking were real. Styles stated that "What I write about is completely real, I've experienced everything I write about." Which meant Styles' did indeed smoke cigarettes. Styles sparked mild controversy with the line, ''"You drain out all the shit that feels right" ''in the song ''Swimming Pools ''for using an explicit lyric at age 14 when it was released and was deemed too young. 2018 In early 2018, a video of Styles and his It movie co-star Jack Dylan Grazer was leaked of them vaping and smoking weed. Both were 14-years-old at the time. While Grazer created an apology video, Styles typed a message on Instagram explaining it. It seemed Grazer received more backlash than Styles. He's also received controversy for singing about alcohol. Filmography Television Music Videos Discography ''Missing You - EP (2013) My Youth (2015) Feel Again - EP (2016) Strawberries & Cigarettes (2017) Don't Keep Love Around (2019) Tour My Youth Tour (2016) Last Summer Tour (2018) Songwriting/Producing